1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a LED (Light Emitting diode). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flip chip LED.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a flow chart showing the steps of a conventional flip chip LED packaging process. The conventional flip chip LED packaging process includes at least seven steps. At first, as shown in step 101, many dies 110 on a wafer are taken out by using a wafer expanding technique. Thereafter, as shown in step 102, a first robot arm 210 and its vacuum sucker 211 are used to pick up the die 110; as shown in step 103 and step 104, the first robot arm 210 turns the die 110 over and hands in to a second robot arm 220 and its vacuum sucker 221. Certainly, another feasible method may adopt a flipping technique using a blue tape to enable the above process. Then, as shown in step 105, bumps 111 on the die 110 are precisely positioned at conductive contacts 121 located on a flip-chip substrate 120. Thereafter, as shown in step 106, the bumps 111 are heated by microwave so as to electrically connecting the die 110 to a flip-chip substrate 120. Then, as shown in step 107, the gap between the die 110 and the flip-chip substrate 120 is sealed by using a spot gluing technique, and thus the encapsulation of a chip 130 is completed. Besides, the chip 130 generally needs one baking step to cure the material filled during spot gluing, and thus the chip 130 may become an end product which can be directly utilized. When being utilized, the chip 130 is electrically connected to circuits on a circuit board by using a conductive structure predetermined on the flip-chip substrate 120.